


Denied

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reapers, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons in patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

“Don’t come, Alan.”

Eric holds his lover’s hips still, inside him to the root; his own release a breath and thrust away. It’s a near thing for them both with Alan’s body as taut as a drawn bowstring, quivering and tightening.

“Don’t come.” Carefully, gently, Eric reaches around and tugs Alan’s stones down.

“Now it’s all I can think about.” Alan’s voice is hot with need, a lust-drunk murmur.

He gives Alan’s prick as slow stroke and a squeeze that brings a desperate groan, a tight clench of muscle around him. “Don’t be so hasty, Alan. Soon, but not yet.”


End file.
